Tuneless Voices
by Vinyaya
Summary: James and Sirius arrive at Lily's dorm to annoy her and her friends like they always do when they're bored and Snape isn't around, of course. Light and fun, set in probably their third or fourth year. Oneshot. I'd love a reveiw, I really would.


Disclaimer: I don't want to _write _the story, I want to be _in_ the story! And no, I DON'T own it.

TUNELESS VOICES

"Si-i-i-i-i-i-i-ilent Ni-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight...!!!" droned a pair of tuneless voices, breaking into the misty golden haze of Lily's dreams.

"Lo-o-o-o-o-o-onelyyyyyyy Ni-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight..."

"For the love of HEAVEN!" Lily heard Anna exclaim, and, opening her eyes slowly, she saw her best girl friend throw her covers aside and get out of bed.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-alllll is ca-a-a-a-a-a-almmm..." continued the voices. Lily groaned and buried herself under the covers.

"A-a-a-a-lllllllll i-i-i-izzzz bri-i-iii---mmm!!!"

The voices stopped abruptly. Lily peeped out from beneath her covers. Anna, livid, was standing at the door, her wand out. Sirius and James stood outside, looking exaggeratedly shocked. Lily got slowly out of bed and joined Anna. Alice and Lizzie sat up as well to watch the fun; there was no question, of course, that there was going to _be _fun. Seeing Lily, James began to gesticulate wildly; Lily could only guess that it was some kind of appeal.

"What's that, Jamesie?" asked Anna, putting a small hand behind her tiny ear. She had grown up next door to James, and as they were both only children, they had a very sibling-like relationship. She was clearly enjoying this new opportunity to tease him. "Can't hear you."

James glared at her. Sirius stuck his tongue out for good measure. Anna grinned wickedly at him. Lily knew she had a bit of a thing for Sirius, although she'd never admit it.

"My, but Flitwick's going to be dead proud of you," commented Lily. "You must've worked hard to perfect that silencing charm."

"To tell you the truth, Lils, I'm _not _all that perfect," said Anna in the serious voice that those who knew her associated with blatant lies. "I haven't the foggiest idea how to take it off."

James and Sirius looked horrified, Lily was surprised, she thought they might've known Anna better than that, especially James.

Sirius immediately mouthed the word three of the Marauders always yelled when they were in trouble and needed help: "MOOOOOOOOOONY!!!!!!" Alas! Not a sound came out of his overstretched mouth, Anna had cast the spell to perfection. Lily, who had tutored Anna in Charms, where Anna hadn't been doing too well, marvelled at her own teaching skills.

"This ought to be priceless," remarked Lily, grinning and sitting down on the nearest bed, Alice's. "Oh, sorry, Al, was that your foot? Here, I'll shift. So, everyone," she continued, "Did you all know that Moaning Myrtle fancies Potter?" The girls in the dorm giggled; so did Sirius, albeit soundlessly. James looked mutinious.

"And last year," said Lily, grinning widely, "He snogged Henrietta."

Contrary to what this sounded like, Henrietta was actually the name Lily and Anna had given to the Giant Squid in their first year; in spite of the conclusive proof nobody wanted to know _how_ Sirius had got, they still insisted that it was a girl.

The girls all gasped, including Anna, who looked over at James, her eyebrows raised up high.

"Now Jamsie, why didn't you tell me that? I could talk to Henrietta for you, you know, she always takes my advice--" she was forced to leave off, as gales of laughter from the other girls interrupted her. Even Sirius shook with silent mirth.

James made frantic motions with all of his limbs, and when that didn't work, he shoved Sirius hard. Sirius, putting on a hurt look, shoved him back equally indignantly. James, looking righteously astonished, gave Sirius a sharp kick on his shin. Sirius, silently drawing himself up with a look of resignation, threw himself, fists first, at James. Hilarity ensued, in the midst of which Anna took off the spell.

"...off, you git!"

"Well, you started it!"

"You laughed!"

"It was funny! That poor squid had no idea what had hit it!"

Realizing suddenly that it was two a.m., and moreover, the whole of Gryffindor tower could probably hear them now, Sirius and James fell silent and resumed glaring at Anna.

"Merry Christmas, the two of you, although it's August and completely the wrong time for carolling." Lily and Anna shoved them out of the room, heaved sighs of releif, and grinned at their bemused roommates, who usually didn't join them in their constant squabbles with the boys in their year (Alice had a boyfriend a year above them, and Lizzie for the most part kept herself to herself). Lily and Anna got into their respective beds, still half laughing at the things those two idiots, Sirius and James, got up to. Lily rolled over and shut her eyes.

A sleepless hour of boredom later, outside the boys' dormitory, two female and yet quite tuneless voices droned out: "Si-i-i-i-i-ilent Ni-i-i-i-i-i-ight..."

A/N: There. An attempt at humour. And yes, I think Lily did have a sense of humour and didn't yell her head off at every thing James ever did. And I continue to maintain that the Marauders would know how to get into the girls' dormitory. Another thing: I know it's cliche for Lily's best girlfriend to have a crush on Sirius, but, um, I don't care. Anna is what I'd be if I went to Hogwarts (which I really want to do!), and I have a crush on Sirius. I'm sorry.


End file.
